Just A Dream?
by Nyamirin
Summary: Suddenly woke up in another world.


**A/N:** Hello...

**Title:** Just a Dream?

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Fantasy, Romance (?), dll.

**Summary:** Suddenly woke in another world.

**Warning:** Typos, gaje, alay, OTP EVERYWHERE, dll.

**= Chapter 1: A Strange Morning =**

"Ganetto-chan! Riku-kun!" Panggil Mirai lari terburu-buru. "Sembunyiin ini! Jangan sampai Dash-chan tau!" Katanya sambil memberi sebuah tas kepada Riku.

"...Apa ini?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Shhhh! Nanti aja aku kasih tau! Sekarang kamu cepat pergi!" Suruhnya sambil mendorong Riku untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak lama, Dash pun datang dengan mukanya yang kelihatan cape. "D-dimana tasnya, huh?"

"Eh?! Nggak tau? Dimana, ya?" Kata Mirai pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ganetto-chan, kamu tau?" Tanya Dash balik.

"...Cari sendiri." Jawabnya dingin juga.

"Argh... Jangan main-main... Aku serius..." Kata Dash mulai kesal.

"Hehe... Ok deh, bentar!" Akhirnya cape, Mirai memanggil Riku untuk mengembalikan tasnya. "Nih.." Katanya sambil memberikannya ke Dash.

"Hey, ada apa di kepala kamu?" Tanya Dash saat melihat sebuah bunga kecil di kepala Mirai. Diapun mengingkirkannya.

"Eh? Tadi kali terbang." Jawabnya. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita pulang!"

(Garnet's POV)

Malam yang gelap (You don't say), jam menunjukan pukul 10. Udah mau tidur, telpon pun berdering. "Hello?"

"Besok tau kan hari apa?!" Tanya orang ditelpon yang kemungkinan Cherry kalau diteliti dari suaranya.

"Sabtu. Tidur sana..." Terkadang aku heran, kenapa ini anak gak pernah di marahin sama kakaknya malem-malem gini. Apa kakaknya terlalu baik atau gak peduli?

"Besok Winter 7 di Norad~" Katanya tiba-tiba. Padahal, siapa yang nanya coba...

"Masih inget aja. Udah lah, gak penting..." Jawabku gak peduli karena kayaknya udah hampir setahun aku berusaha ngelupain dari hal-hal tentang itu.

"Tapi besok Racch-" Semakin males, aku tutup telponnya. Terus cepet-cepet tidur supaya besok gak telat sekolah (Halah sok rajin... Bilang aja mau ketemu geb-/HAJAR).

_The next day..._

_..._

_..._

"*YAWN* Hm? Tunggu- Dimana- Hah?! Ini- Apa?!" Tiba-tiba aku terbangun di rumah yang dulu aku tempati sewaktu berada di Selphia.

Kaget, aku langsung ngeliat keluar dari jendela. Ternyata bener, aku sampai di Selphia yang dipenuhi salju karena kebetulan sekarang musim dingin.

Penasaran sama reaksi penduduk, siap-siap dan langsung pergi ke rumah terdekat, yaitu tempatnya Xiao Pai dan emaknya.

"Hello, Ganetto-chan~" Sapa Xiao Pai. Keliatannya mereka gak inget sama sekali kalau aku udah pergi dari tempat ini berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun dari sini. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Oh, nggak. Makasih. Cuma ngecek." Jawabku pendek. Dia ngebales dengan senyuman.

"Hari ini Racchi ulang tahun! Menurut kamu bagusnya kasih apa ya?" Tanya dia minta saran. Ternyata orang yang bernama Racchi ini masih ada.

Aku diam mikir dan langsung menjawab, "Obat alay."

"Oh~ Ide bagus!" Keliatan dia mabok hari ini/plakk. "Hmm... Gimana buatnya ya kira-kira? Apa Dolce tau bahan-bahannya?" Tanyanya. Wow, dia serius...

"...Setau aku, 10 failed dish, 30 mushroom yang poison, 15 love poison (waduh, apaan ini) dan 20 cold medicine bisa bikin obatnya ampuh." (Ini mah ngobatin atau bikin orangnya mati)

"Oh, ok ok! Nanti aku cari bahan-bahannya! Makasih!" Katanya semangat banget. Tapi rasanya sifat tertukar sama Amber...

Sesudah itu, aku keluar dari Inn mereka. Ternyata warga setempat masih normal-normal aja. Margaret nyapu di depan Porcoline's Kitchen, Dylas mengamuk/DUAG, dll. Mereka juga keliatannya gak inget kalau aku udah ninggalin tempat ini.

Sampai-sampai, aku melihat sosok menyeramkan dari arah barat (Cherry: Tumben bahasanya... / SHUT UP ; A ;)

"Hehe..." Tawanya kecil dan dalam sekejap, dia HILANG.

"Aneh..." Gumamku. "Tapi... Ketawa itu kayaknya... Kenal."

Tiba-tiba, ada orang berbisik dibelakang seakan-akan hantu. "Hehe... Ganetto-chan..."

IYA. MEMANG. MERINDING. Tapi, waktu ngebalik dia hilang sambil meninggalkan batu akik-LHO! APAAN INI(Eh salah naskah. Nih naskah yg benernya *lempar naskah*) Sambil meninggalkan... Orb?

Penasaran, aku ambil. "Sebenernya... Suara itu-"

...

"...Neko-kun! KENAPA DI MAKAN?! PUNYA AKU ITU!"

...

...

...Wow. Langsung kaget aku. Author apaan ini?! Ahem, ya. Intinya, kenapa ini orb tiba-tiba ngeluarin suara Mirai yang ribut sama kembarannya itu. Dan kalau di ingat-ingat, suara yang manggil tadi itu mirip dengannya. Mungkin itu, dia? Tapi, mana mungkin dia bisa ke sini lagi.

Orb ini masih ditangan dan kayaknya ini orb mencurigakan. Tapi, mungkin juga ini bisa membantuku supaya aku tau penyebab kenapa aku tiba-tiba di sini.

Mungkin... Aku harus menelitinya lagi...

"GANETTO-SAN!"

*CLING* EH PECAH

"Pico!" Kesel, langsung lempar gerobak gorengan.

"MAAF! MAAF! AHH! HARGANYA MAHAL YE?!" Tanyanya. Ngaco.

"Batu akik langka ini!" Eh, lebih ngaco. Author macam apa ini... (*authornya kabur*) Heuh...

"Kalo gitu, ini aku ganti! Tinggal milih!" Tawarnya, nunjukin karung batu akik doang isinya. Ternyata sekarang dia penjual batu akik. "Ayo! Pilih aja!"

"...Gak usah deh."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya gak usah..."

"Yah... Padahal kan aku punya batu yang bagus nih!" Pico pun nunjukin semacam... batu yang bentuknya familiar. Bentuk seperti... Bunga yang waktu itu tiba-tiba jatuh di kepala Mirai.

"Kamu dapet dari mana ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm... Di dekat gua aneh di dengan Yokmir Forest. Keliatan itu gua baru juga." Jawabnya. "Dalemnya gelap. Tapi ada cahaya-cahaya kecil dari batu-batu perbelian di sana. Di sana juga nggak ada monster sama sekali."

"Tempat yang mencurigakan.." Gumamku.

"Aku nggak pernah jalan sampai dalem banget. Jadi, aku gak tau." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kesana." Gak usah mikir segala. Langsung aku pergi.

"Hah? Eh-Tapi ya udah deh. Good luck!" Katanya ninggalin pesan.

_\- To Be Continued -_

A/n: Iya, pendek... ._. Seakan-akan, author terlalu lama nyelesain ini. Jadi publish aja dulu sebagian :v


End file.
